Frozen
by Effie Janeway
Summary: Celeborn is reuniting with Galadriel but she is missing. Celeborn and Galadriel. It is better than it looks
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is fanfiction which was very hard for me to write. Not because lack of inspiration but bacause of torturing of character which I deeply love and care about so...ya all know. Thank you for reading.

Celeborn was preparing to left Middel Earth for good. For the time he was there without his wife he was like dead. His heart was empty and it was barely beating,like wings of dying bird like after years of turmoil. The joy he felt when theirs great-grandchildren were born was not same without her. The sun rise was not same without her. Nothing was same without her. Now,after years he was finally able to left to Undying Lands to join his daughter and wife. On his way to Gulf of Lune he stopped at Minas Tirith to say goodbye to Arwen and Aragorn,their five daughters and one son. Youngest girl was named Esteliel and was just two months. She was copy of her mother. Black hair dark as night,blue piercing eyes with twinkling stars. Her ears were little bit pointed. When he looked at her for a last time,he felt sad but he will tell stories about them. After saying goodbye to his great-grandchildren Arwen sand them to play and turned to her grand-father. „I will miss you,but I understand that you have to go." Celeborn nodded and hugged Arwen. He wiped her tears . „Goodbye Arwen. I will miss you too." Queen looked at him for a last time,for she felt that her life here is coming to end. She was afraid of it but kept quiet,enjoying moments she had. „Pass my greetings to mom and dad and grandmother. Give this to them please." She handed him parchment and with last tearfull goodbyes he left.

He left on the last ship leaving the Middle-Earth. There were few elves on the deck of the ship. With last final look to the land he left behind Celeborn turned to the see infront of him. When they were arriving nearer to the Valinor shores the weather became pearcing. In the air were flying ice pieces. Water temperature was under zero but since this was mysterious land there was no ice covering water but on everything else ice was. It was freezing hell. When they got out of ship,celeborn send his mind trough all land,letting her know with all his love he felt for her that he was here. When he get no response,he felt broken. What if she did not love him anymore but much more worse-what if she was not able to recover from effects of Nenya. He stood still lost in his thoughts when a shout reached his ears. „Atar!" Celeborn opened his arms and enfulged his daughter in them. He spun her around and then set her down to look at her. Under the hood of her coat her eyes were sparkling with joy. But there was something behind them..some cloak. And he sensed. „Celebrían,where is your mother?" The look of joy was gone in instant. „Atar,naneth is missing for three weeks now. And this teribble wather which came just when she dissappered,what happened?" The tears streamd down her face but freeze just as they left her eyes. Her face was now covered by sparkling diamonds. Is there some place we can speak. And it would be really great if Gandalf could be there too." his mind was running wild. Galadriel dissappered? He wanted to ran across all land until he will find her but he could not. There were things he had to do. A little creepy thought was suppresed in the corner of his deepest fears. He pushed the thought away. When they were sitting around the firplace in neat house. It was theirs family. Before they all met up,he went to his wife's room. In all house was warm weather but in her romm was freezing. He found note on her bed. It was so unlike her,the bed was unmade and the note was scribbled across parchment. He almost could not read it but that was strange looking up to her neat hadwrite. Across it was written:"She is coming!"

When they wre all siting at the fire place talking over what happened,he was looking at his daughter. She was tired and was cuddled in arms of Elrond. There were ideas of what might happened to her but Celeborn stopped them by one short sentence. „Your ideas over what might happened to my wife are really interesting but I already know who did it. Forgotten Valier." Some faces of the family members were unknowing,some were knowing. Gandalf disturbed. „It is just tale old friend. Tale to scare little elflings." The twins,Elladan and Elrohir spoke in unison. „What is just tale?" Celeborn spoke in soft voice. „Long ago ,at the times of Valar,there were not only 12 of them. Ilúvatar created seven females and six males. Seven female was decided to be an Ice Queen. So she was. But because she was too mild,here winters were soft because she did not wanted to hurt or cause any danger the froze her. When they woke her up after centuries,her heart was cold as ice she lay frozen in. She became winter itself. And when Valar asked her to punish some traitor,she did it in the most of terrible ways. Ice Queen is without mercy and she ejnoys causing pain to is riding trough snow on her sledges pulled by big reindeers made from ice. Her winters are beutiful,she can make the most beautiful images on the windows and frozen lakes but the winter are deadly dangerous. There is old song about her. I think Celebrían still remembers it,do you?" Lady of Rivendel sadly nodded and went to get her harp. When she sat down again,her high melodic voice filled the room.

„When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned into grey  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe it

When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe it

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world"

Song ended and those who knew the story nodded their hads. Then Celeborn put some reasons and the reasons were pretty good,why did he think of it that way. After he said last world,icy wind kicked the doors open and the fire was not burning anymore. Everyone shivered with cold. In the middle of room,from snowflakes formed high figure. It was elf female. They did not needed to say who she snow fox around her arms and icicle on her lashes and in her eyes,her white long locks of hair made them understood. The figure was not higher then them but they felt like they were the smallest creatures in the world. An evil but melodic and beautiful laugh cutted the air. When Helegil quietned,she looked around. „I see faces here. I know them and I know what they want. They want the traitor back,but Valar hed decided. Yes she was allowed to return to Valinor but they want to punish her in the right way. She opened palm of her hand in glove and snow ball quickly formed into it. He whispered. „Alie melan." Show me. On these words snow ball was bigger and they had seen figure in it. Figure was bounded to the tree. Big tree. Her arms were dislocated and she was covered by bruises and cuts all across her body in ragged white gown. Her eyelashes were frozen. Head of figure was fallen down,golden hair covered by snow. Her eyeslids were freeze together. Sparkling diamonds on her cheeks. Her skin was blue,lips cracked. As suddently as the view was her as suddently it dissappeard. Helegil laughed again. „Try and find her. Maybe I will give her to you,but maybe...she will be dead until that. She was so sweet. How she resisted when my nightmares were taking her life strenght. But she surrendered herself. Sweet litle elf lady. She was so naive. She was thinking that I will let her be. Well,she ws mistaken." And she was not there anymore and the fire was burning hapily again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hi! First:I wanna say big THANK YOU for reading this story,i hope you actually like it! Second:Here is next chapter.

Helegil left,fire was burning happily again. Celeborn was not man who cried but still,on tear was running down his cheek,leaving trail. He touched his face. One tear on his finger,full of love pain and fear. Full of all he felt for his wife. Galadriel,so strong so beautiful was tied to some tree,brutally tortured,ice patterns covering her skin that once shone in the moonlight when they were walking in gardens and holding hands in Lothlórien. _Lórien_, he thought_ if I just sailed with her,I would be able to protect her,this would not be happening._ As if little Frodo was reading thoughts,he shyly stepped nearer to him. „My lord,without offense but I do not think that you would be able to do anything if you would be here with lady Galadriel. From what we have helegil is very powerfull so it would be better to start searching for lady." Ringbearer stepped back. Celeborn nodded. „You are right little should search for her. We have a little hint. That big tree and nature that surounded anyone know this place?" After long silence Celebrian spoke softly,her voice shaking. „I think I do but I am not sure. When I was coming here,along the way I saw peninsula and on it grew really big tree. Even the stones and cliffs were same around it. But it is far away,four,five days of travelling. And I am afraid that naneth will not survive for so long." She broke down,crying was no comfort that could be offered and everyone new that. And it was decided. Wether it was worth it or not,they will start their journey tommorow.

Weak,very very weak Galadriel tried to lift her head but it fell down to her chest again. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids were frozen to each other. She was too weak,after few days of fighting ,she gave up. She wanted to die. And when she thought it was end,Ice Queen came again and was beggining again. Wether it were little pieces of frozen stone digging into her flesh or Helegils nightmares that were bringig up her deepest fears,or her scourge with spines leaving scars on her whole body it was torture. But when she came again,that merciless Valier,it was worse than everything. „Well,well. It seems like our mighty elf lady is ,I said mighty? I should correct myself. It better would be without power and totally weak. And doy ou know to whom I spoke moments ago? It seems your lover is here to save you." _Celeborn..what?! No she is just lying he will not come._ Than the torure began all over. Nightmares,halucinations,icy stones. Her world fell black again but just before,momentbefoe it happened she felt something going trough mental link she thout was destroyed./I will come for you. Just hold …./ Ice wind shut the conection of. Helegil had such a power...

In the morning,early three figures were slowly coming trough snow. Only visible part of their bodies were heads. One wizard and two elves. Female and male. Gandlaf,Celeborn and Celebrian. It was hard to walk,because of snow and ice,but they had face of Galadriel in their minds...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay I am back guys! I had long PC ban from my mother (again) but I am back and writing again. And cheers! I got so many reviews and follows and favourites…really. So this is 3rd chapter dedicated to all who commented!

As they had face of Galadriel in their minds they were continuing their journey to big tree. Snow was deep,icy and cold as nothing it world. Snow was flying around them together with mist and they were not able to see tips of their noses. Celebrian held her fathers hand as if she was little child. She was scared but not for her life but for the life of her mother. She would not survive this. She was sure but she hoped because hope was only think that was able to give Galadriel reason to go on,to fight.

They were continuing their journey and in meantime Galadriel was at the edge of the death and life. This terrible weather was not good for her. She was almost block of ice and blood in her body was running wery slowly almost not. Her new nightmares were terrorising her and if she was not frozen she would have been shaking violently. She was going insane she was loosing her mind or wateever you want to do on your place in her situation. Her mind was trapped in other reality-another reality but that little piece of it that was free was thinkig of Celeborn as if it thought of him was rock that held her in land of livings. Funny is not it? She was the fairest immortal elf yet she was staggering at the edge of death. She took breath and then her mind turned off. The blood in her body was not in move anymore. Her heart stopped…

A/N Yay cliffie! I am sory that it is so short but I have another stories to write but I promise that tommorow will be another chappie!


End file.
